A History Lesson
Warning: This Quest is challenging, so you might take some friends with you. ** Note: To start the quest, speak with Epo Qetora, /wp mustafar 442 218 -1229 Epo Qetora in the Mensix Mining Facility on Mustafar A History Lesson Part I Level: 75 Rewards: *100,005 XP *0 Credits *Mustafar Lore Disk *Target Enhancement Helm (Battle, Assault, or Recon version) Part 1: Ancient bunker Travel to the Old Research Facility POI /way mustafar 2109 3104 ORF Part 2: Data search Note: There is a 60 minutes or so time limit on this dungeon once you enter. Enter the facility, an instanced dungeon with plenty of CL80+ droids and creatures in it; Proceed through the dungeon as follows (use “/target” to find objects): Main Floor: 1-A) /tar Power Access Terminal (“Activate Power”) to open the door to the 1B Floor 1st Basement: 2-B) /tar Storage Chest (“Open”) for the Access Key Card 3) /tar Door Terminal (“Use Access Card”) 4-C) /tar Journal Screen (“Inspect Closely”) for the Security Code 5-) /tar Door Terminal (“Use Security Code”) 6-D) /tar Security Station (“Override Security”) to open the doors on the 2B Floor (Head back to stairway and go down) 2nd Basement (Bottom Floor): 7-E) /tar Ventilation System (“Start Ventilation”) 8-F) /tar Air Systems Terminal (“Open Stuck Vents”) The room the terminal in a guarded by two Silver Elite Guard droids and 4 MOBs. You can open the vents whilst in combat if needed. '' 9-G) Loot the computer parts from the box in Ancient Tulrus (CL87 Boss) room. (You do not need to defeat the Tulrus, simply stick next to the left wall, loot the parts, and run out, he will not aggro unless you have a droid out or loiter to long) '''Back to Main Floor:' 10-) /tar Log Access Terminal (“Scan terminal”) A Silver Elite guard droid is in the doorway to the room and an Ancient Xandank Boss (CL 87 Gold Elite) is in the room to the left, about 236k health, you will need to come back to this room after part 3, below, the access terminal cannot be used from a distance like in step 9 above. (All group members with quest need do this). You just about get away with not causing aggro on the Xandank by staying to the far right and you can Scan the Terminal whilst in combat. It is possible to scan the terminal just prior to getting cloned by the Xandank. (An easy way to do this is to sic your droid on the Xandank, scan the terminals and run out, he de-aggros very quickly and you can make a few runs this way to access anything you need.) Part 3: Computers Kill Security Droids in the facility until you get the Decryption Key Note: If you are a smuggler you will simply have to wait 30 seconds as you hack the decryption, so you do not need to kill any droids. Part 4: The right key? Go to the Log Access Terminal (H,I) on the first floor from Part 2, step 10 and select “Use decryption key” from its radial menu. Change the command core with the computer parts you looted earlier. Reboot the system. This will complete the quest and you can safely die and clone back to the mining facility to complete the quest at this point if you choose. Part 5: Mission accomplished Return to Epo Qetora Note: this quest has a time limit. A History Lesson, Part II Level: 80 Rewards: *100,005 XP *0 Credits *Mustafar Lore Disk II *Coynite Disruptor Rifle, Coynite SFOR Republic Carbine, or Coynite Disruptor Pistol Part 1: A Second Lesson To start the quest, speak with Epo Qetora, again /wp mustafar 442 218 -1229 Epo Qetora in the Mensix Mining Facility on Mustafar Travel to Berken’s Flow Jedi Ruins at /wp mustafar 3207 1260 Jedi Ruins First tablet piece - Pile of rocks at (see below) Radial menu: "Seach rubble" for tablet piece Second tablet piece - Remains at (see below) Radial menu: "Search remains" for tablet piece Third tablet piece - Combat: Defeat Scavenger (CL72) at (see below) until you get the tablet piece Fourth tablet piece - Combat: Defeat Skar (CL84 Jedi) at (see below) for tablet piece Copy and Paste Waypoints :/way mustafar 3208 1043 purple "History Lesson - Rubble"; :/way mustafar 3259 1389 purple "History Lesson - Remains"; :/way mustafar 3200 1260 purple "History Lesson - Scavengers"; :/way mustafar 3068 1613 purple "History Lesson - Skar"; Part 2: All done, hopefully Return to Epo Qetora. exit- /way 4 -5 7 Category:Mustafar instances Category:Mustafar quests